Starcraft II - Beyond the Stars
by MikeyTheGreat
Summary: The Zerg. The Terran. The Protoss. Three races that have fought for supreme power. The adventures of war hero Jim Raynor, accompanied with Sarah Kerrigan. Those stories were of the past. A new generation has fallen upon us, caught in a war that has lasted centuries. The three races soon realize that there is a traitor among them, working for an old enemy.
1. Chapter 1 - Zera

**Chapter I - Zera**

It was time for the annual choosing ceremony. I had my gaiters equipped, ready for combat. The announcer stepped on stage. From the looks of it, he was not from my home planet.

"Hey! What's with the Zerg as our host!?" The crowd yelled.

The president came out from behind the stage. "I will not accept such insolence for our guest!" he yelled.

The crowd began quieting down. The president nodded and imperturbably continued to talk.

"Everybody, welcome Xar," he began. "This is our newest recruit in the program, the first of his race, and he will be speaking with you today."

Around Xar lie many adders. They stared coldly into the audience while he began talking.

"Welcome to the annual choosing ceremony. As you may have heard, this is where your fleet is decided. The first round, Anna from the planet X-152 will be fighting against Gorge from planet Earth-3,"

The first to step up was Anna. She was equipped with deadly claws and a powerful horn. Gorge was the next to step up. He was equipped with a normal terran warsuit.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. A barrier quickly formed around the battlegrounds. Flashing lights zoomed across the stadium.

3… 2… 1… Battle!

On instinct, Gorge charged at Anna with great audacity. Anna could have easily left a scar on Gorge with her claws. Just as Gorge was going to strike, Anna swung with her claws. Gorge ducked. Instantly, Gorge followed up with a strike to the head, knocking Anna out.

These battles continued on for some time. In fact, by the time it was my turn, the battle logger wrote with brevity.

"Abu, and… Zera!"

Zera. It was my turn. I quickly leaped towards the stadium, rolling to weaken the fall. The round began. I charged with all my might towards Abu, preparing to slash him with my energy blade. Suddenly, the ground began shaking. The earth around me began to lower. Instantly, I felt a jolt of pain hit my stomach. I bit my tongue to prevent screaming. Screaming was a sign of mercy, which was not allowed. The pain continued to increase, causing me to bite even harder. I could taste blood pouring out of the mouth.

"It seems that Zera has lost. A templar like him stood no chance anyways."

Immediately, the crowd began arguing. Insults to another race always stirred up a lot of bile. After a few moments, the crowd once again calmed down.

Below me, an aperture appeared. It seemed to swallow me whole, devouring every last bit. I closed my eyes, knowing it was over. I just sat there as the world faded away.

"Look! He's waking up,"

It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light. I could make out a few people, some doctors and visitors. Pain struck my entire body as I attempted to get up. I quickly lay back down.

"He has no belligerence in him whatsoever, and you're going to admit him?!" I heard someone scream out in the hallways.

"Don't worry, we'll capture him with an artifice and send him home if we need to."

The doors opened. In walked a fleet commander, as well as another.

Abu.


	2. Chapter 2 - Zera

**Chapter II - Zera**

 **"Greetings, Zera," Abu smiled.**

 **Anger overwhelmed me as I stared into the eyes of Abu, a cold-hearted killer. I activated my energy blade, preparing to strike.**

 **"Disable that weapon now," the fleet commander announced. "You are to respect your elders. Meet me at the launch pods at 1900."**

 **I nodded and slowly disabled my blade. I then waited as the doctors ran a final few tests on me, and sent me on my way. I quickly looked over at my watch.**

 ** _1830\. I had thirty minutes to reach the launch pods._**

 **I began trekking to the launch pods when I was accosted by a few dark figures.**

 **I activated my blade and held it up as a light. They were two Tal'darim and had a bunch of terrans chained with fetters.**

 **"We've been waiting for you. You'll help us bargain with your highlord Artan."**

 **"I don't think so," I remarked with confidence.**

 **"What are you going to do?" the Tal'darim laughed.**

 **"The dark ones have trained me well," I replied, and then disappeared into the shadows.**

 **I quickly zoomed away from the Tal'Darim and towards my destination: the launch pods. I slid behind a wall and quickly uncloaked myself. Afterwards, I trudged over to the pods and took a final look at my watch.**

 ** _1900\. I was right on time._**

 **Suddenly, a flash of yellow zoomed in front of me. Within seconds, I had a gun pointed at my head. From the looks of it, the soldier was an terran.**

 **"Good, you were on time. My name is Nox Gyrus. You may address me as sir. Now, let us begin," Nox seemed to grin.**

 **Instantly, I felt a vigorous strike seep into my stomach. Burning pain swallowed my entire body as I was pummeled with more repetitive strikes.**

 **"S-stop," I barely implored.**

 **After hitting me with me with a final thrust, Nox stopped striking. His face was filled with disgust.**

 **"You have failed me. While you were walking here, I saw that you were waylaid. If you didn't have the ability to cloak, you would be in real trouble right now. You need training," Nox shook his head.**

 **Suddenly, I was picked up and thrown on Nox's shoulder. Before I could respond, everything faded into darkness.**

 **When I woke up, I was reposing in a cubical room. I was surrounded by many terran soldiers, each equipped with a blaster.**

 **"Your training shall begin. You will be trained in the ways of planet earth. Your objective is to defeat the Xelg, preclude them from world domination! Is that understood?!" a familiar voice remarked.**

 **Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Abu. I slowly nodded and activated my energy blade.**

 **"Before training begins, take this enchanted watercress. It will help relieve pain.**

 **"Pain?" I exclaimed.**

 **Abu nodded. Suddenly, a giant boulder flew towards me. I instinctively sliced it in half with my energy blade. Afterwards, I quickly bolted towards Abu and struck him in the heart. Abu just laughed. The ground under me began to split apart as another boulder flew in my direction. I lunged my body forward, rolling to weaken the impact. Suddenly, a third boulder struck me in the back. I felt no pain due to the watercress, but I was certain my spine was broken.**

 **"Please... stop!" I wailed.**

 **"If you are out on the field and asked the enemy soldiers to stop firing, do you actually believe that they would?!" Abu exclaimed as another stone slammed into my knee.**

 **Once again I heard a cracking noise. The watercress began to wear off, and pain stabbed at my body. The pain worsened as I attempted to stand up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw doctors begin to shuffle around me. A doctor picked me up and placed me into the ambulance. Before I could say anything, the world faded away.**

 **I awoke as cold medicine swam down my gullet. After lying in bed for a couple minutes, I took a look around. The surroundings looked very different from a normal hospital. A few seconds later, a voice boomed throughout the hospital.**

 **"Welcome to Starship X-12. Today our destination will be Xelg planet Z-3G. Our objective will be to strengthen our relationship with our fellow Xelg. If anything goes wrong, our elite team will take care of our enemies. Please report to your stations."**

 **My eyes zoomed towards a shadowy figure. I stood up, attempting to confront them. To my surprise, I felt very little pain. I quickly bolted towards the figure as I enabled my energy blade. The light from my blade alerted the figure. Surprised, he threw a punch at me. I instinctively ducked and kicked the figure in his abdomen. Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of the figure. It was Nox.**

 **Before I could say anything, the announcements came back on.**

 **"ALERT. WE ARE BEING ATTACKED BY XELG WARRIORS. PLEASE REPORT TO AN ATTACK SQUADRON. I REPEAT, REPORT TO AN ATTACK SQUADRON,"**

 **I quickly bolted to the nearest squadron and equipped a warsuit as well as rifle. I followed my men out the starship doors and onto the planet Z-3G. A few Xelg warriors opened fire against my men, but we easily shot them down. Suddenly, a massive swarm of Xelg warriors attacked us. Too many. There was only one way there could be this many men on a single planet.**

 **"Guys, I think I know what's going on. The Xelg, they're like ants. The only reason they have more men than us is because they can be easily created. These "men" that we're fighting are just husks. They're all being controlled by-" I began.**

 **"A queen!" one of our men exclaimed.**

 **"Exactly. We need to find the queen and eliminate it. Once the queen is dead, victory will be ours," I happily announced.**

 **"I think I know who the queen is," A voice behind me exclaimed.**

 **I looked over, catching a glimpse of Abu.**

 **"Really? Who is it?" I questioned.**

 **"This queen is a virtuoso of war, a powerful being. One that will do anything in his power to be victorious. The Xelg queen… is me," Abu laughed.**

 **Suddenly, my entire squadron was surrounded by Xelg warriors. I watched painfully as each of my men were brutally slaughtered.**

 **"As I mentioned before, I will do anything in my power to defeat you. I will show you no mercy, Zera," Abu sternly announced.**

 **It was at this moment that I did something that I promised myself I would never do.**

 **I surrendered.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Rain

**Chapter III - Rain**

" **It's 2350. Should we strike yet?" Tych questioned.**

" **Patience. The Imperial Troops are still swarming the facility."**

" **Ever since the dissolution of Lord Domin VI's rule, the taxes have skyrocketed!" Tych exclaimed.**

" **Exactly. The only reason the Imperial army would need this much money is if it is experimenting on a weapon capable of mass destruction," I responded.**

" **A superweapon. That is why we need to raid the facility."**

 **I nodded. We continued to hide behind the bushes in camouflage, waiting for the perfect moment.**

" **Rain! They're rotating positions. This is our chance," Tych announced.**

" **You are correct. Load your blasters," I commanded.**

 **After loading his blasters, Tych gave me the ready signal. I nodded in return, and we prepared to charge.**

" **Now," I exclaimed.**

 **Instantly, Tych chucked an explosive towards the facility. As soon as the imperial soldiers took cover, we charged in with our blasters. Every time an enemy soldier left cover, we would vaporize them.**

 **Up ahead, I saw a silver door equipped with a fingerprint scanner.**

" **Tych, cover me while I infiltrate the facility," I commanded**

" **Are you sure this is the best plan?" Tych questioned.**

" **Well, I am quite a sagacious person," I chuckled.**

 **Tych nodded. Instinctively, I charged towards the facility and took out a fingerprint mold. I pressed it against the fingerprint scanner and watched the door open. As soon as the opening was large enough, I dove into the facility. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure flying towards me. I quickly rolled to the side, avoiding a laceration in the neck.**

" **Who... are you?" I questioned.**

" **My identity does not matter. All I can tell you is that I am an august man of great value. Also, I have been sent to ELIMINATE you.**

 **Suddenly, the man rushed at me with an energy blade. Instinctively, I ducked. I grabbed the arm of the man and threw him onto the ground. Afterwards, I pointed my pistol at his head.**

" **Give up. You better tell me what's going on this instant if you don't want a bullet in your skull," I commanded.**

" **I'm so sorry. No," the man laughed.**

 **Suddenly, he vanished. Confused, I scouted around the room. No trace of the man could be found. Out of nowhere, the casement of a nearby window was opened.**

 _ **I knew it. The man was no regular warrior. I sensed something special about him. This man was one of the Sacred Protoss, blessed with the ability to cloak themselves. If I had known that, I would have just shot him. It's all my fault for acting like a buffoon. If he was sent to vaporize me, the imperial army is up to no good.**_

 **I needed to tell Tych immediately. I looked around for an escape route and found nothing but the same window that the man had escaped from. There was a possibility that the man had set a trap, knowing this was the only possible escape route.**

 **After scanning the room one final time, I decided I needed to get out of there. I quickly chucked an explosive out the window and waited. No response. Afterwards, I quickly bolted towards the window. As I peered out, I saw a vista of soaring mountains. Suddenly, something caught my eye. A tapestry with a symbol imprinted on it soared above a mountain. The symbol of an eagle's head. That symbol was the symbol of my people, rebels that would bring down the imperial army. That meant my men were nearby. I needed to reach these men quickly, for they could provision me for the trip back to our hideout.**

 **I leaped down, activating my parachute at the last second. I raced towards my men as fast as I possibly could. Suddenly, I saw shadows appear in nearby bushes. My head jerked to catch a glimpse of the shadows. Imperial soldiers.**

" **What do you want?" I questioned.**

" **Oh, nothing. We just need to bring you back to headquarters,"**

" **Why would I come with you?"**

" **Well, we have a delightful candelabrum as well as a grand brazier," the imperial soldier chuckled.**

" **Was that how you were going to persuade me?" I laughed.**

" **I knew that wouldn't work! Well, I suppose we need to use force," he replied.**

" **What makes you think you can eliminate me?" I smiled back.**

" **Well, these men seemed to die pretty easily," the imperial soldier then pointed at nearby ground.**

 **Lying there were dead, rotting corpses of men. Each with a symbol imprinted on their neck.**

 **The head of an eagle.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Zera

**Chapter IV - Zera**

" **Throw him in the cell!" Abu ordered. His voice filled with hatred.**

 **Zera didn't even struggle as they threw him in the cell.**

" **You know your august position may seem like a miracle, but it is very precarious. You're playing a dangerous game, Abu," Zera said.**

" **Shut it, you buffoon. This is my realm. Perhaps we should just execute you instead," Abu responded.**

" **Your rash decisions will lose you this war," Zera said sagaciously.**

" **That's it! Final warning,** _ **prisoner**_ **. Remember, I have not yet decided what to do with you," Abu responded. "High guards, follow me."**

 **Zera stared silently at the ground as he heard the door slam and the guards march away.**

 **He grabbed his provisions and started to eat. He opened the casement and looked out the window. Zera saw the vista of lush green hills and rivers. The freedom that was out of reach, just like his times as a gladiator. The feeling comforted Zera in a way, but it also reminded him of dark memories.**

 **It was at least ten years ago when he had fought in the interstellar finals.**

" **Tul! Remember your training. Relax, you are a very powerful fighter," my trainer said.**

 **It was the Protoss against Zerg, the classic battle. Two rival sides that often fought for each other's blood.**

" **Tul! Tul!" the Protoss chanted.**

" **Thur! Thur!" the Zerg chanted.**

 **Although peaceful at the moment, it was clear fighting might break out at any moment.**

" **Fighters! Unsheath your weapons!" the announcer shouted.**

 **I activated my two energy blades, and my opponent, Thur, extended his claws.**

 **Thur stared at me with murder in his eyes. I glanced around at the chanting crowd, anxiously awaiting the announcer's voice to commence the battle.**

 **After another wave of chanting, the announcer spoke. "Fight!"**

 **I recalled my training: the zerg like to start with a full charge. After a few taunts, Thur started to run straight at me. Terror filled my body. Instinctively, I side stepped and dodged the attack.**

 **Thur continued his charge and hit straight into the wall, destroying the tapestry that once covered it. I pressed my advantage and ran straight at him. As he was getting up, I slashed towards his chest. I should've known better, but as I tried to slash, he was already up and ready to fight. He grabbed my arm and swung me around. He threw me straight into a wall.**

 **My heart pounded as I got up. I wasn't used to being thrown around. Even throughout my years of being a gladiator, this was the first time I ever felt genuinely scared.**

 **I entered my defensive stance, and activated my shield to replace one of my blades.**

" **FIGHT!" I heard the crowd chant.**

 **My defensive looking stance baited Thur in. He was yet again charged at me. I parried his claws with my remaining energy blade and waited for the perfect moment to strike. I backed up a little bit, and Thur opened up this position to run towards me. I ran towards him and bashed him with my shield. I quickly transformed my shield into a second energy blade and started to attack while he was dazed. I got a good slash across his chest and one across his arm. Finally, I knocked him onto the ground.**

" **Tul! Tul!" the crowd yelled.**

 **I looked at the announcer.**

" **Victory for Tul!" he yelled.**

 **As I had expected, the zerg started to taunt the protoss and throw objects at them. Eventually, fighting broke out between the groups, causing a lot of chaos.**

 **I looked towards Thur, and helped him up.**

" **This isn't over,** _**Protoss**_ **," he said with immense hatred.**

 **Zera stared at the side of his room where the brazier crackled. The candelabrum had already started to rust. It was like the flame in Abu's and Thur's voices. It echoed in his head.**

" _ **This isn't over, Protoss."**_


End file.
